hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Privateer Settlements
HomeDown ' The largest port settlement in the Privateers home territory, and home to the Admiralty House from which the leaders of the Raven privateers make their decisions, Home down is the centre of trade within the territory. A large sprawling port consisting of repair docks, trade markets, warehouses and Fuel processors, HomeDown homes a large part of the privateer populace in a mixture of sprawling houses built around the original habitation clusters, or in some cases clamped directly onto it like barnacles on a ship’s hull. A swath of people, salvage yards, Warm taverns and barter houses, HomeDown caters for its people with constant noise and sound of a bustling people. '''The Wreck ' Built around and into the giant wreck of a Salvage hauler and a strange skeletal structure in the rock work, “The Wreck” as it is known by its populace serves as the second largest port in the home territory. Its Cut shops, Welding bars and Strip docks are the finest the Privateers have, its populace being famous for the expert skill of their riggers and the cut throatiness of their raiders, it serves as the home to the major salvage joints and Ore processing plants of the home territory, its people a hardy and stern folk with a congenial heart. '''Kilo One of the smaller ports in the home territory, Kilo acts as a cross between a repair dock for the privateers ships, and a research base for the people. Its Riggers living here being famed for their armouries and gun shops, as well as their outfitters. Raiders from here have a reputation for being some of the best equipped with modified weapons and body armour, but also a double edged rep for cockiness and recklessness. 'Drogba's House ' Sat on the very edge of the home territories boundaries, and the Depths, Drogba’s House is a fortified Dock port engaged constantly with keeping the mutants at bay, or in sufficiently low numbers that they never mount a serious threat to the ports. Its riggers and Raiders have a reputation for stubbornness and arrogance with a warlike mentality, but most Privateers begrudge them this due to their constant state of war with the mutants from their port, their dock’s Defensive guns rarely silencing for more than the time it requires to service them. Most of the docks populace are fine with this noise, it acting as a constant reminder of security and to remind them what their duty is. Most of the populace have some form of martial training in this regard, often forming rough Militias to bolster ship complements and manning the perimeter defences. 'Tink's Town ' One of the newest ports in the home territory, only recently reclaimed from the mutants about 30 years ago, Tink’s Town as it known to its growing populace and visitors acts as a cross between a frontier town and a Factory plant, producing a steady supply of mundane items and kit that helps maintain the lives the privateers populace have made for themselves. Named after the ship captain who led the initial assault, the port is steadily developing into a centre of production for the privateers, its riggers and raiders already earning a lasting reputation for a “can do” attitude and a mindful spirit.